Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{e}{3} = 7$ $e =\,$
Multiply both sides by $3$ : $ \dfrac{e}{3} {\cdot 3} = 7 {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{e}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3} = 21$ $e = 21$